1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source devices and, particularly, to a light guide plate and a backlight module using the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates are often used to expand a number of point light sources to an area light source. When a light incident surface of the light guide plate does not distribute micro structures, the maximum luminance of a light emitting surface of the light guide plate can reach 6980 lux, but a number of hot spots may appear on the light emitting surface, that is, the light rays from the light emitting surface are not distributed uniformly. Currently, a number of micro structures are applied to the light incident surface allowing the light emitting surface to have increased light uniformity. However, the brightness of the area light sources decreases due to light diffused by the micro structures, and the maximum luminance of the light emitting surfaces only reach 6400 lux.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a backlight module using the light guide plate that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.